Caught
by That Was Such A Face Palm
Summary: "Sneaking him in was the easy part, sneaking him out was the part she wasn't entirely prepared for seeing as her mother decided to make a completely impromptu appearance." Two-shot. Full summary inside. Percabeth. Rated T for suggestive themes & such, I guess. AU. R&R. c:


**Caught**

**Two-shot.**

**Summary: "Are you sure Annabeth, you're sort of ignoring the fact that your mom unknowingly sort of hates my guts?" / "Yes, Percy, she won't be home 'til about eleven tonight and we have the house all for ourselves. A whole six hours, with me. Alone. Just us." / Sneaking him in was the easy part, sneaking him out was the part she wasn't entirely prepared for seeing as her mother decided to make a completely impromptu appearance.**

**Rating is a ****T: **For some suggestive material but not any thing too serious, I think, because I'll giggle uncontrollably. c:

** Author's Note: **This is beyond what I'm normally accustomed to writing, so bare with me, lol. I've never written anything like this before and I thought it was fun to play around with. Btw, the whole concept of this story is based of what literally happened two nights ago though I dramatized it so it was more entertaining.

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

She confronting the genuine feeling of pure bliss.

Now, let her tell you that she generally would _never _engage in certain misbehavior such as having a captivating and well equipped male who just increased the intensity of the situation by being shirtless, pressed firmly against her, their lips held in a tightened grasp to which they moved flawlessly and to make the situation emphatically more scandalous: they were concealed in an empty classroom, both of them sacrificing their appearance to their appointed sixth period class.

Annabeth sighed roughly as Percy, her supposed nonexistent boyfriend, slowly lowered his smooth lips to edge of her ear, nipping at a particular spot that made Annabeth refrain from groaning, leaving his egotistical self to smirk at the unknown affect he managed to draw from her. Annabeth rested her hands at Percy's shoulder blades, gripping them tightly, her nails dipping into his flesh as he continued to alter her ability to properly process what was happening.

Annabeth was the epitome of responsible. She had set out her priorities and had planned for a successful future, already having her top five colleges peering at her assured academic excellence. As she carried responsibility on her back, she also carried a set of disciplined rules that she truly tried to submit to - though having a boyfriend was the one she gradually began to ignore as Percy drilled a hole pass her seemingly blockaded heart. After two years consisting of: pestering, teasing, aimless kisses, and heaps of flirting they finally realized they both held reciprocated feelings for one another.

Once Annabeth introduced the concept of possibly having a boyfriend to her mother, the hopes of Percy ever being allowed in her room were instantly shot down. Which meant Percy decided to make it within his duty as a boyfriend to show an exaggerated amount of affection towards her, publicly, whenever he was granted the chance. But today, he had other plans; plans that went against Annabeth's restrictions while attending school - ditching class to make out in an empty classroom.

Percy assured her that the fact that the classroom was empty was what made this whole lively scenario classy.

"Percy," Annabeth said in a breathy tone through clamped teeth as Percy's hands glided along her thighs, his thumbs rubbing taunting circles along them as well as he slyly moved his hands up her skirt and they settled on the underside of her thighs. "We n-need to stop, my absence will be noted and I can't risk getting - oh, will you _stop _it?!"

Percy smirked, entirely elated and carefree towards the situation, and settled his lips against Annabeth's neck as she gripped his shoulders, attempting to compose herself by gnawing on her lower lip to eliminate the moan that desperately wanted departure from her freshly plumped lips. Seeing the state Annabeth was in, completely flustered yet willing, somehow made him feel an unidentified burst of satisfaction. "What? Stop being so incredibly sexy? Stop turning you on? I need some guided input here, babe."

"No input is required," Annabeth said as she peppered kisses along the edge of Percy's clenched jaw. "What's wrong, Jackson, a little ticklish?"

Percy's response was a strong grasp at Annabeth's hips.

Annabeth laughed at his deficiency of responsiveness.

Percy grunted as Annabeth reached the corner of his velvety lips, her lips having a performance of their own as she slowly presented him a proper kiss. Then pulled back to stare at him as he gradually opened his eyes, savoring the moment, and rested his head in the curve of Annabeth's neck, adjusting the proximity between them.

The sound of a shrill bell rang throughout the vacant area, causing the two heavily unprepared teens to rush to modify themselves in to standard uniform. It was silent as they arranged themselves, the only thing audible was their sharp breaths. Percy grabbed his shirt swiftly and watched as Annabeth stood up from the desk she currently was sitting on, tugging on her hitched up skirt and fumbling to button up her shirt, a rose tint unneedingly appeared on her cheeks as Percy beamed at her, all of her negative thoughts aimed at her sensuality immediately dissipated.

Believe it or not, after a duration of nearly two years of being with Percy she still felt outstandingly timid around him, especially when he stared at her with so much adoration.

"Well, this was fun, we should do it again," Percy suggested as he wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist, guiding her out of the classroom, slyly slipping through the door as students spilled out of nearby classrooms.

Annabeth leaned into Percy, though not before straightening herself making sure her mother didn't have anything peculiar to interrogate her on - such as her unseemly appearance. Seeing your child walk out of school with her hair looking like a bird's nest, the back of her skirt hitched up to the extent where _everything _is in vision and her shirt slightly unbuttoned didn't scream anything completely inconspicuous, did it? "It was risky, Percy, what if we were to get caught? Do you know how much bull I'd get from my mom? Her perfect daughter letting a boy take supposed advantage of her. I'm freaking eighteen and she acts like converting to abstinence is the only option I have to remain successful in life! I can have sex, be distracted by a boy of interest yet remain a successful person, you know? Why is she the only person blinded by that?"

Percy smiled at her reasoning as he rested his head on her shoulder, her honey blonde ringlets emitted a certain aroma of lemon to which his nose was content with, "Then if she starts talking about planning when the time is right for _you _to lose _your _virginity again, go ahead and tell her it's a little too late for her to be reprimanding you about that."

Percy winced, for the sake of Annabeth's superfluous paranoid feelings, as her shoulder came in contact with his taut abdomen. "Percy!"

"What?!" he gushed, the innocence that surged through his facial expression only made Annabeth sigh at his lack of understanding. "It's true and maybe you wouldn't be so freaking paranoid about disappointing your mom somehow if you sat down and had a stable conversation with her about all that girly crap. Heck, even my mom knows about us having, you, uh, know sex."

Percy's mother was absolutely against the whole idea of them exploring sex and such though after Percy's strong proclamation of love towards Annabeth she was more lenient towards the idea - that proclamation didn't exclude him from her unnaturally strict punishment. His mother wanted to be aware of the things going on in her house much to Percy's dismay of feeling awkward about just mentioning it to his mother. He had to say bye-bye to GTA5 for two weeks.

Annabeth recklessly wanted nothing more than to dip Percy's head in hot cheese (she was thinking cheese at the moment) and repeatedly chide him about sprouting out crucially personal facts - the last thing she wanted was formatted rumours being spread about her. "Why would you tell your mom in the first place?"

"What am I supposed to tell her when there's a box of condoms in my drawer, opened nonetheless? What do you want me to do, blame it on Tyson?!"

Annabeth threw him a sharp glare, insinuating that his words were completely barbaric to her. "Tyson is five, Percy."

"Exactly."

As the couple neared the edge of the parking lot Annabeth pulled out her keys to her car as Percy opened the door for her, routinely giving her a casual peck on the lips while waiting for her to situate herself before he close the door, leaning against the door as Annabeth scolded him about leaning on her car door.

"Look, Percy, we can talk about this later, in a more private environment, yes?" Annabeth asked as she peered into Percy's exclusive sea green irises that reflected every ounce of emotion he held towards Annabeth.

"I dunno, call me trippy, but I'm starting to get the feeling you sort of don't want your mom to know about us," Percy confessed as he disobeyed Annabeth's previous request and leaned against her car door.

Annabeth sighed, resting her head against the steering wheel. "Don't say that when you know that's completely false."

"It's not as convincing as it could be," Percy remarked, his green eyes flashed with something Annabeth was regularly seeing and she instantly knew she had hurt him.

"Percy, you know I would tell her but -"

"But but but. . ."

"You know how she is and I really can't change that."

"There's plenty of things you could change, Anna, but you're not willing to try. And I'm not just saying that because I know damn well how you carry yourself."

"You have no right to say that because you know I fight for everything that I want to happen..." her words were cut abruptly as she helplessly tried to recover from what she had formerly meant to say but Percy's disappointed expression carried an onslaught of unwanted guilt towards the center of heart. "Percy, you know - "

"Stop saying I know all these things when I don't! I thought you wanted a broadcasted relationship but it only seems like that exists at school! I keep thinking the wrong things and it's like you don't even care about where this relationship is heading!"

"I do care, Percy! You don't understand how hard it was to even tell my mom when I started my period and when I wanted to branch out from sport bras! What makes you think I can tell her about having a boyfriend much less losing my virginity? She still isn't letting me go because of that hickey, Perce, and look at my neck now!"

Percy froze, why must he always narrow in on the most irrelevant things possible?

Wrong approach, Annabeth?

Yes, yes, yes.

"Why are you making this unnecessarily awkward?!" Percy groaned in evident exasperation.

"It's not like I'm trying to!" Annabeth retorted in her defense.

Behind the bickering couple it was unbeknownst to them that mother of said boy had appeared four minutes into the argument watching them in obscured amusement in the security of her car, trying her best to remain indifferent and slightly parental towards the topic that was presented.

"Hi Annabeth, how are you?" Percy's mother, Sally, asked as she expressed the joy in her voice as huge grin formed on her face.

"Uh, hi, Sally. I'm good, thanks for asking, how about you?" Annabeth politely reciprocated the gesture, casually flipping her collar up to conceal the evidence of Percy's pleasing assault on her neck.

"I'm quite fine, thank you," Sally responded as she smiled, her eyes lingering to Annabeth's neck and her smile lessened to the slightest. "I was just here to pick Percy up but if he's going with you that's completely fine."

"No, no," Percy objected as he walked away from Annabeth's car unto his mom's, not sprouting a proposal of farewell nor a kiss of departure, the lack of those certain gestures tore at Annabeth's heart as she watched him enter the car. "No need, I have to get ready for basketball practice anyway."

Sally noticed this and a pout conquered her typically jubilant outward aspects as she mouthed: _I'll try to talk to him, is that all right?_

Annabeth nodded and sighed as Sally waved goodbye as she drove away. Why did Percy always find a loophole in her words? Ordinarily, it was Annabeth twisting other's words much to their puzzlement and she managed to direct their opinion to match her own seeing as she spoke with sense, but there was something about Percy that left her completely disoriented.

"Because he knows you and maybe you just don't know him enough to understand where he's coming from," a voice offered and Annabeth nearly made it possible to sidekick someone in a confined space, such as her car.

"Silena? When did you get into my car?" Annabeth questioned incredulously, clutching her fast paced heart.

"I walked with you guys out of school! Am I really that unnoticeable?" Silena teasingly asked as she dabbed at the corner of her mouth with a napkin. "I mean, it's so cute how your so lost in each other's world but sometimes letting the outside world in is healthy for the relationship. Just saying."

"OK?" Annabeth replied as pulled out of the school's parking lot, finally remembering that she had invited Silena over during break.

Silena sighed as she observed Annabeth's dejected manner, then flipped out a mirror examining the nonexistent flaws that were apparently scattered around her face. "All right, wrinkling your forehead is not going to do you any good in the future, so let me give you advice!"

"Oh, beautiful, advice from the daughter of the creator of Zoosk," Annabeth murmured sarcastically. "I'll probably end up on a date with a sloth."

"Ok, I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that because I partially love you. Sort of. Anyway, amend your relationship by doing the impossible, Percy will see it as you taking a risk for him, which'll lead to possible forgiveness!" Silena suggested excitedly as she vigorously brushed through her already flawless hair. She was OCD about her appearance - no shocker there.

"And what exactly is that?"

"Simple, invite him over to your house."

* * *

**Encouragement decreases my procrastination to which the faster I'll have the next chapter up.**

**In other words: review? c:**

**Have a nice day/night and stay tuned! :D **

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


End file.
